123Noru-Da Parce-que c'est cute
by Hirondelle Agricole
Summary: One-shot spin-off de la FanFiction "La Famille Vox Makers". Qui a dit "Fan Service"? Luna avait qu'à pas clamer tout haut qu'il pourrait faire des bébés avec Noru s'il était une femme. Et puis ils sont tellement cute tout les deux que réunis ça donne un truc illégalement trop cute. Pardon. Et si cette FanFiction vous indispose, dites-le et on supprime. \o


Noru-Da et 123Lunatic.

Pardon.

Pardon.

On ne s'excusera jamais assez.

Et aux fans je dis.

Bonne lecture.

Soyez heureux.

Ne buvez pas d'alcool avant dix-huit ans et ne fumez pas. Ne consommez pas de drogue.

Et shootez-vous avec ce truc.

En fait euh bon yolosef, comme disent les jeunes.

:3

* * *

><p>Même si Noru-Da était un immigré et logeait généralement chez Cyrix et Ermite, il possédait tout de même un appartement. Assez petit, peu pratique, mais largement suffisant pour l'accueillir. Lui et son copain, si jamais l'envie de se retrouver en tête-à-tête les prenait. Et, visiblement, pour la première fois, ils éprouvaient le besoin de s'écarter du reste de la famille quelques jours ; ils avaient donc pris l'initiative de s'y rendre durant tout un week-end. À vrai dire, ils étaient tout les deux un peu angoissés à l'idée de n'être que tout les deux en permanence durant quarante-huit heures. Ce n'était pas comme à la maison ; si jamais ils s'ennuyaient, ils pouvaient toujours rejoindre les autres dans le salon, s'occuper de manière différente. Là, ce serait carrément awkward si un grand silence prenait place. De plus, l'appartement était si minuscule qu'il était tout à fait impossible de faire quoique ce soit sans que l'autre ne l'entende. Ce n'était pas un réel problème en soi, mais cela leur rappellerait constamment que l'autre est à côté, qu'ils sont seuls, et que tout est permis. Et c'était bien la première fois, pour chacun, qu'ils partageaient une relation sérieuse. Et naturellement, ils ne savaient pas comment agir, comment gérer. Que dire sans paraître ennuyeux, maladroit. Que faire pour prouver à l'autre qu'il est ouvert à tout type de fantasme? Bon, peut-être pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ressentaient une impatience bien étrange rien qu'en pensant à ces deux jours. Au calme, à l'écart des autres. À l'abri des regards et des remarques ; de la désaprobation de Cyrix, entre autre, qui, au delà de refuser l'homosexualité de son fils, était catégorique : il ne pouvait pas aimer un immigré. C'était un peu tragique. Mais il en fallait plus à Luna pour le dissuader. Il l'aimait, son petit migrant espagnol.<p>

Taï lâcha un petit soupir à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec ses parents à la maison. Elle appellerait sans doute Godefroy, histoire de ne pas se retrouver au milieu d'une dispute. Mais leur petite escapade en amoureux était prévue depuis si longtemps qu'il était impossible de les arrêter. Même une petite Shindehai puppy eyes qui couine ne les stopperait pas. Ils prirent quelques affaires et se tirèrent en vitesse avant que la vile madre ne dise quoique ce soit. Il leur fallait une demie-heure de trajet en transport en commun pour parvenir au fameux appartement. Ils voyagèrent en silence, échangeant très peu ; économisant leurs salives pour se l'échanger, certainement. Euh, pour parler. Bien sûr, je voulais dire pour parler.

Luna était un peu excité à l'idée de visiter ce lieu. Il en découvrirait davantage sur son petit copain. Ses centres d'intérêt, ses petits délires secrets ; sa vie, finalement. Comme s'il ne savait pas déjà tout ça. Enfin, bref, ça l'enchantait de savoir que Noru-Da était prêt à aller plus loin dans leur relation ; il le prouvait très bien en acceptant de l'emmener ici. Il était ravi. Alors qu'ils gravissaient l'escalier en colimaçon menant à l'appartement, Luna adressa un regard discret à son compagnon avant de lui saisir la main ; Noru-Da en fut surpris. Il présenta quelques réticences, mais délaissa ses doutes et accepta de partager cette étreinte. C'était si agréable. C'était une de ces petites attentions insignifiantes qui peuvent rendre n'importe quel instant magnifique. Il aurait voulu que ce moment dure une éternité, mais bientôt ils parvinrent au seuil de la porte. Il lâcha sa main tout en soupirant, puis ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer.

Noru-Da perçut un petit cri d'admiration. C'était le parfait endroit pour eux. Des consoles, des mangas, des goodies ; un lieu douillet. Luna ne se fit pas prier et posa son sac sur le lit double —qu'ils allaient peut-être partager ce soir— avant de filer dans le petit salon-cuisine. Une télévision et une Wii U. C'était bô. Il avait presque envie de faire une partie de SSBU, tout de suite ; maintenant. Mais il était si pressé de découvrir cet appartement qu'il en avait délaissé son copain qui s'en alla furtivement dans sa chambre. Ne sachant s'il avait réellement blessé en accordant plus d'importance à la décoration qu'à sa personne, il le rejoignit, confus. Il se blessa d'ailleurs dans sa confusion.

« Bah alors, ça va pas? fit-il, tout en s'approcha derrière lui avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou.

- Hum, si si, t'inquiètes pas, répondit Noru-Da. Juste un peu fatigué ; cette journée est exténuante. Trop de feels, vois-tu.

- C'est moi qui te fait cet effet là? »

Le plus petit plaqua son compagnon contre le mur et s'approcha dangereusement de son visage.

« Ouaip... je crois. »

Puis il laissa Luna là et quitta la pièce. C'était assez inimaginable. Le pooper resta un instant sans bouger, abasourdi. Il avait vraiment cru l'espace d'un instant que ça allait vraiment arriver. Si son petit copain commençait à jouer avec ses sentiments de cette façon, et bien, il s'y mettrait aussi. La guerre aux sous-entendus et aux situations cocasses ne faisait que commencer. Il parvint finalement à se remettre des événements ; il se frotta vigoureusement les yeux et se reprit. Il s'empressa de rejoindre Noru-Da qui avait vraisemblablement lu dans ses pensées puisque la Wii U était allumée et la télé affichait l'écran de sélection des personnages.

« Tu vas me mettre cher, mais tant pis, souffla Noru-Da tout bas.

- Ou alors je te mettrai cher ce soir, au lit » répondit spontanément Luna.

Bam. Right in the feels. Le pauvre homme interloqué lui tendit silencieusement la manette. Mais on pouvait très bien distinguer un petit sourire se former petit-à-petit, au fur et à mesure que le géant avançait vers lui. Il s'installa sur le sofa —très étroit petit sofa—, prenant le soin d'être le plus proche possible de Noru-Da, histoire de l'indisposer davantage. Il eut soudain un éclair de génie.

« Elle est où la télécommande, dit-il tout en posant ses mains un peu partout en tentant de la trouver, le son est pas assez fort.

- Euh, attends... »

Et comme escompté, ils posèrent tout les deux la main au même endroit au même moment. Et, inévitablement, les deux se regardèrent, comme si "Oh putain j'ai ma main sur la tienne pardon pardon désolée je-". Et Luna en profita pour attraper la sienne et s'approcher de lui. Toujours plus. Jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Puis...

« Attends tu permets, j'allume le luminaire derrière toi, c'est sombre ici. »

Et enfin il se rassit correctement, tandis que Noru-Da resta tétanisé plusieurs secondes avant de se concentrer sur le jeu. Il y eut quelque chose comme une minute de silence, durant laquelle les deux se triturèrent l'esprit pour savoir quoi faire.

« B-bon euh on fait DF sans objet je suppose? hasarda Noru.

- Tu peux laisser les petits coeurs qui rendent la vie si tu veux!

- Pourquoi ça? »

Lunatic toussa bruyamment avant de lancer lui-même la partie. Son copain émit un petit rire diabolique. Bon et bien, cela s'annonçait assez drôle. C'était peine perdue devant le skill de Luna, mais ça donnerait à Noru-Da la possibilité de se plaindre et de lui dérober des hugs, et peut-être plus.

« N-non NON ne fais pas ç-

- HAHA! Attends ne bouge pas je t'attrape.

- C'est moi qui vais t'attraper petit bâtard...

- Oui oui, Noru... tIENS TU LA SENS M-

- OUI JE SENS TA DYNAMIQUE.

- Quoi? M-MAIS pourquoi tu te suicides?

- J'AI PAS FAIT EXPRES!

- Attends je me suicide aussi par fair-play. »

Noru-Da regarda son copain tout en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure. _Trop de cuteness..._

« Mais fais attention au jeu! Tu faisais quoi encore?

- C'est pas ma faute si t'es bien plus fort, oh!

- C'est pas grave qui gagne ou perd hein.

- Ouaip mais gagner c'est plus drôle alors shhhhhht.

- Tu y mets pas du tien aussi.

- Bien sûr que si arrête de me rabaisser sinon je-

- Sinon quoi? »

Noru-Da posa silencieusement la manette près de lui sur un coussin avant de passer furtivement derrière Luna et d'appuyer sur tous les boutons du game pad.

« Hé, hé HÉ TU FAIS QUOI? » hurla-t-il.

Il se débattit et repoussa son compagnon sur le sofa avant de se retrouver à cheval sur lui.

« Je... sais pas comment on en est arrivés là mais... »

Luna se pencha sur Noru-Da puis saisit la Wii Mote derrière lui avant de lui rendre.

« Bon, on continue?

- Non c'est pas drôle. Je perds tout le temps.

- Ooooh, pas grave!

- Shhhht... »

Retournement de situation ; Noru-Da dominait maintenant la rixe. Mais, à l'inverse de Luna, il se laissa tomber sur lui et les voici l'un sur l'autre, s'échangeant un câlin très cute sur le canapé. Il enveloppa son copain de ses bras et Noru ferma carrément les yeux. C'était si calme. Le plus grand, quant à lui, était incapable de se relaxer ; il ne pouvait pas se laisser porter par la magie de l'instant. Il était trop occupé à penser. Il jetait des regards partout dans la pièce ou fixait le plafond. Comme si "Oh mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire je vais succomber à mes sentiments c'est mal". Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Noru-Da le fixait à son tour. Luna se leva lentement ; il entendit son partenaire râler.

« On se fait un câlin et tout ce que tu as envie de faire c'est d'aller aux shiottes?

- Ouaip, tu me fais chier.

- Mais... »

Noru-Da se rassit sur le sofa et croisa les bras, en sourçant son froncé. Le vil salopard. Il éteignit la console et foutut une chaîne au pif. Lorsque Luna réapparut, il fit mine de l'ignorer.

« Arrête de faire genre tu regardes la télé t'aimes pas ça espèce de bolosse, ricana-t-il.

- Ouaip mais quand même t'es méchant. »

Lunatic chopa sa main et le força à se lever. Puis il le jeta presque contre lui pour l'enlacer à nouveau —vous savez désormais que les hugs sont la base d'un couple parce-que les hugs c'est trop putain d'agréables ok. Et Noru le serra fort. Genre vraiment. Mais il ne dit rien parce-que c'était cute. Et c'était dommage que Luna soit aussi grand ; du coup, il pouvait pas l'embrasser quand il le voulait. Parce-que Noru devrait obligatoirement lui demander de se baisser un peu et c'est très con quand on veut surprendre quelqu'un de lui demander ce genre de choses. Bof, il attendrait. Mais de toute façon, peut-être que lui ne voulait pas du tout l'embrasser? MAIS ce n'était pas le moment de se poser ces questions à la con.

Luna emmena à reculons son copain vers la chambre tandis que celui-ci se laissait traîner. Il poussa les quelques trucs qui trônaient sur le lit et ils y tombèrent ensemble. C'était l'opportunité! Noru-Da remonta lentement vers son visage ; ENFIN, ENFIN. Il pourrait! IL POURRA-

« Attends, j'ai mes lunettes qui me font mal, murmura Luna en se redressant.

- MAIS?!

- Quoi? Deux minutes euh. »

L'autre crétin s'assit en tailleur, le dos tourné, tandis que le pooper ôtait ses lunettes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? dit-il lorsqu'il eut terminé de ranger tout le bordel.

- Non, non rien.

- Attends, j'aime pas quand tu te tires comme ça sans rien dire. »

Il attrapa son bras. Noru-Da opposa une petite résistance mais c'était foiré d'avance. Il s'écroula sur Luna. Il se rapprocha et


End file.
